Superkaraoke
by turambar499
Summary: Arrow has employed John Barrowman for four seasons, but there hasn't been a musical episode, so I don't have much hope for The Flash or Supergirl. The next best thing? Karaoke with the happier superheroes on TV. K-plus for a tiny bit of language.


 _Setting: Since Arrow and The Flash occur roughly in real time (e.g. the holiday episode of The Flash corresponds to the holiday season in the real world), I'm going to assume the same is true for Supergirl. This takes place during the summer after the end of Supergirl Season 1, with Non defeated, and The Flash Season 2, with Zoom (I assume) defeated._

 _The normal notes: Characters, environments, etc. belong to CBS and the CW. The continuity used is everything seen up to and including The Flash 2x20, "Rupture," and Supergirl Season 1. Some direct references are made to The Flash 1x12, "Crazy for You." This is written purely for fun. Thanks so much to everyone who gives my stories a chance just by reading them._

"You're the greatest, Kara. Have I ever told you that?"

"Yes, you have. About fifteen minutes ago. And fifteen minutes before that."

"Barry! I have to pee."

"I'm not really sure I can help with that."

 _I'm kind of glad I can't get wasted_ , Kara mused. Being out drinking with her friends and yet having all of her faculties about her maybe wasn't the traditional twenty-something's idea of fun, but judging by how precarious Winn's balance currently was, Kara didn't even want to think of what she could do with heat vision, super strength, and freeze breath while _drunk_. She got a mental image of herself, in full Supergirl attire, getting arrested for "flying under the influence" and cringed internally.

In any case, she was having too much fun enjoying this new city. Well, technically she had been to Central City before, but not _this_ Central City. Barry had managed to open a breach between his world and hers with the help of his metahuman friend Cisco, and after rigorously confirming that the breaches were safe, and that Cisco could reliably open and close them, he invited her and her friends to come visit his world, literally. After that, it was just a matter of checking with J'onn to make sure he'd keep an eye on things while they were away, and then Kara and Alex were off to a new Earth, Winn and James in tow.

…

"I think we might need to put a bell on her," Barry remarked.

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular as the group watched Caitlin stagger off to the bathroom without another word, but he felt it needed to be said. Caitlin and her happy drunkenness were always fun to be around, but keeping track of her was harder than it really ought to have been for a speedster. Thankfully, the rest of the group was getting along so well they didn't really wander away from each other, so Barry didn't have more stragglers to wrangle.

He had to admit, it was nice being out with his friends, doing something as normal as going out for drinks. The crew of the Waverider was currently safeguarding Central City on a secret mission, and Captain Hunter told him in no uncertain terms that the Flash and his team could not interfere, lest a temporal paradox destabilize the space-time continuum and result in an implosion of reality…or something. No one really understood Time Master logic, but Barry assumed the tl;dr version of that was, "Go take a break."

He and Cisco used the time to hone Cisco's powers as Vibe, with the result being a stable breach that they used to visit Supergirl. The invitation back to their own Earth was eagerly accepted, and Barry knew this was going to be a good trip when the first words out of Winn's mouth after crossing the breach were "I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," leading to an immediate high-five from Cisco. After brief detours to pick up and introduce Caitlin and Iris to the rest of Kara's friends, Barry decided that he was going to make the most of this superhero sabbatical and have some fun.

…

"Are they really…?" Iris started, exasperated but also trying to hold in her amusement.

"I believe they are," Alex finished, shaking her head and smirking.

It didn't take long for the non-superheroes in the group to get well and truly drunk, but Winn and Caitlin quickly established themselves as the fun-loving lightweights. After ordering another round of drinks at the The Press Box, the next stop of their bar crawl, and after Caitlin had addressed her more immediate problem, the two of them staggered onto the stage together for some karaoke. It took only a few strains of the opening music for everyone to realize they had chosen, of all things, "Holding Out for A Hero." Barry and Kara's simultaneous eye roll dissolved the whole table into peals of laughter.

"You ever think our friends are jerks sometimes?" Kara remarked to Barry.

"Only sometimes?" Barry asked rhetorically. Kara laughed, then immediately cringed as the lyrics began and the two singers on stage _really_ got into it with varying degrees of off-pitch warbles.

"Okay," Kara concluded, putting her hands on the table. "I think this group needs a round of water. Be right back," she said, standing up.

Faced with the prospect of watching Caitlin and Winn make outrageous, pointed faces at him while they sang, Barry stood up as well. "I think I'll give you a hand." Together, they walked to the bar at the back and waited for the bartender's attention to free up so they could ask for some water.

"Honestly, I'm just here to get some distance from the stage," Kara admitted when the two of them had settled on a couple of stools. "I love Winn, but when he's this drunk, he can't sing to save his life."

" _She's gotta be strong, and she's gotta be fast, and she's gotta be fresh from the fight..."_

Barry grinned at Winn's subtle change in lyrics. "That's a nice touch, though," he said approvingly. Kara murmured her agreement and nodded, but her smile turned into another wince as Caitlin mangled another note, prompting a chuckle from Barry. "Not the best time to have superhearing, huh?"

"No, not particularly," she sighed.

The two of them watched Caitlin and Winn valiantly tackle the song despite their suspect vocal ability, and even with their complete lack of inebriation, Kara and Barry were genuinely enjoying themselves. "So," Barry said jokingly, "one sober person to another, how are you enjoying your visit to a new Earth?"

"This has been so fun, Barry! Thanks for inviting us." Kara beamed. She definitely needed a break from all the stress that weighed her down back home. The worldwide fallout from Non's failed attempt at Myriad-fueled mass murder. The _many_ complications stemming from that stray pod that fell from the sky. And…well, other things too.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you haven't gotten sick of us yet," Barry smiled. He looked back at their friends still sitting at the table. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, how are things with you and James?"

 _Ah_ , thought Kara. That would fall under the category of "other things."

"They're…complicated," she admitted, not looking at Barry at first. She could feel him staring at her, though, and when she glanced back at his face, she saw his concern. "There isn't really a 'me and James' right now."

"Really?" asked Barry, surprised. "I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that…I wasn't on your Earth for even a full day and even I could tell you two really like each other."

"We do…or, we did, I guess. I don't know," Kara fumbled.

Barry quickly held up his hands. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, no problem at all."

Kara sighed. She had talked about it, with Alex and with Winn, but as both had previously borne witness to the many times she'd stumbled over herself around James, it was harder to explain her feelings when they now seemed so out of sync with her actions.

It occurred to her that Barry didn't necessarily share that perspective, and since they were both stone-cold sober anyway, she figured she'd give it a shot. "No, no, that's okay," she said. "I've just always kinda sucked at saying things the right way."

Barry tilted his head but didn't respond, letting her speak when she was ready. "I guess there was just this misunderstanding between us," Kara began. "He liked me, and I really liked him, but after we got together, it just felt like we were already at different places in the relationship." She glanced up at Barry, knowing she wasn't giving enough context, but he didn't rush her or interrupt to ask questions, for which she was immensely grateful.

"James thought we would move pretty fast in our relationship," she continued. "Not that he was pressuring me exactly, but I guess with all the time we spent together fighting crime, and everything he already knew about me from my cousin, he thought that when we started dating, we would already be pretty serious, you know? Skip all the little things people do to get to know each other."

"You two do know each other pretty well, though, don't you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but not in, like, a _romantic_ way," Kara countered. "I still wanted to take it slow, really enjoy all the little moments, but he didn't feel the same way."

Barry leaned back, not saying anything, and Kara sighed, thinking she'd again done a bad job of explaining herself. "I'm sorry, I guess that doesn't make any sense."

"No," Barry said, shaking his head slightly but looking more contemplative than dismissive. "No, I think I get where you're coming from. You and James work together at CatCo, right?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"And he helps you as Supergirl, too, right?"

"Right."

"I guess that dominated most of your time together the past year, huh?"

Kara snorted. "That would be putting it mildly."

Barry nodded. "So James felt all that time together brought you close enough to jump into a serious relationship, but from your perspective, there's a difference between coworkers and significant others."

" _Yes_ ," Kara said, relieved. "Exactly. I mean, we've definitely learned some personal stuff about each other since we first met, but I don't think it's enough to just skip everything and jump into serious boyfriend-girlfriend territory, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Barry said, a little amused at how relieved Kara was that he understood. "In his defense, 'coworkers,'" he continued, using air quotes with his hands, "is a little bit more intense when the job is saving the world. That relationship goes beyond, you know, office buddies. But," he added, "at the end of the day, you're still a person, superpowers or not, and you have a right to develop a relationship bit by bit, just like everyone else."

Kara almost gave Barry a hug, but she was afraid her relief would result in a literal rib-cracking embrace, so she settled for a wide smile of gratitude. "I'm not used to talking personal stuff with another person with abilities," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "I'm lucky enough to get thirty seconds of texting with my cousin, and J'onn is my boss…well, -ish. You have no idea how much better you've just made me feel, Barry."

Barry eased back into his winning smile and leaned his elbows on the bar. "Hey, superweirdos like us have to stick together, right?" Kara giggled, glad that his own superhero experiences gave him the perspective to see where she was coming from. She followed his gaze to the stage and realized that they had completely missed the rest of Caitlin and Winn's song and most of the next performance, a sweet rendition of "Isn't She Lovely" by James and Cisco. "So you two are just friends now?" he asked, tilting his chin up at James singing on stage.

Kara pulled a face and shrugged dramatically, getting another chuckle from Barry. "I guess. We're certainly not a 'thing' anymore," she replied, using air quotes of her own, "but we can hang out in a group, at least."

Barry nodded, not pressing any further. "Well, I'm sorry it worked out that way for you."

"Thanks."

…

"Alright, Miss Secret Agent," James cheered, high-fiving Alex as he stepped down and she stood up to take the stage next, "let's see what you got."

Barry watched Iris get up as well and smiled slightly, knowing that she had a pretty good voice, even though she didn't show it off that often. His thoughts briefly turned to the things they had gone through the past couple months. Everyone's panic when Wally was abducted. His own final confrontation with Zoom. The slight but significant change Barry felt in his relationship with Iris. He marveled that he had gotten through all of that to the other side and was now sitting here, with friends new and old, singing silly songs and having a good time.

He must have had a faraway look on his face, because just then Kara elbowed him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about how ridiculous our lives are," he replied with a small chuckle.

Kara nodded, clearly understanding what that was like. She also seemed determined to break him out of it. Smiling a bit mischievously, she asked, "Speaking of my lack of a love life, what about you? You seeing anyone?"

Barry shook his head. "No. Things have been too crazy these days."

"No?" Kara said doubtfully. When Barry stared at her, unsure of what she was getting at, she squirmed a little guiltily. "Caitlin _may_ have filled me in on your feelings for Iris. I didn't pry, by the way," she added hurriedly. "She just blurted it out to me."

The only appropriate response was a two-handed facepalm. "I can't believe she's such a blabbermouth," he muttered, looking up at Kara between his fingers.

Kara raised an eyebrow. " _Really_?" she said, glancing deliberately at Caitlin, who was now cheering on Iris and Alex's performance of "Breathe" with far higher volume than was strictly necessary for someone in the audience. Despite not even facing Barry and Kara's direction, her "Woooo!" reached clearly to the bar all the way in the back.

Barry sighed. "Point taken," he admitted. He took his hands away from his face and leaned back against the bar again. "It's…complicated," he said.

"Don't feel like talking about it?"

He tilted his head to one side, considering. It definitely wasn't his favorite topic, but Kara had opened up to him earlier. She certainly trusted him, and honestly he trusted her too.

"No, it's cool. But, uh, how much did Caitlin tell you?"

"Not too much, actually," Kara replied. "Just that you've loved Iris since you were eleven."

Barry nodded, glad he could tell most of the story his way. "Well," he sighed, "she's not wrong, but over the past couple years, it's gotten way more…tricky. You remember I mentioned back on your Earth that I've traveled through time before?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Oh, by the way, Winn really wants you to tell him later what that's like."

"Sure thing," Barry snorted. "Anyway, time travel became an actual thing in my life a couple years ago, when I was fighting someone from the future who called himself the Reverse Flash." Kara tilted her head, catching the rather pointed name. "He thought we were opposites. Long story," he said, waving it off. "Basically, while fighting him, I found out that, in the future, Iris and I apparently get married."

"Wow," Kara breathed, her eyebrows rising. "That has to be encouraging for you, right?"

Barry wasn't done. "Oh, there's more. My Earth and your Earth aren't the only ones out there. This past year, I also visited another Earth. We call it Earth-2," he said, gesturing to himself and the Team Flash side of the table up front. "Apparently, Iris and I are married over there as well." Kara's jaw dropped open in surprise, and Barry shook his head to express his own disbelief. "Yep," he finished, unable to end the story any other way.

Kara sat back, stunned. "Whoa," she finally said. "It's like you two are meant to be!" she continued, smiling. When Barry didn't reply, however, her smile faltered. "Isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're not the only one who thinks so." When Kara looked at him in confusion, he took a deep breath. "Okay, the thing is, I've loved Iris since I was a kid, and I actually told her how I felt two Christmases ago. But she was with someone else at the time." Kara's mouth formed a silent "Oh," and her face immediately became sympathetic. Barry continued quickly, "That person isn't in her life anymore, but she's known about my feelings for her for over a year, and yet we've never been anything more than friends. Then, a few weeks ago, she suddenly told me that she's started having feelings for me too."

"But that's good, right? She finally sees you as the great guy she could be in a relationship with!"

"The thing is, everything I've told you about her and me in the future, and on Earth-2? She knows it too," Barry said. "And when she told me how she felt, she said she couldn't ignore what she knew about us in these other worlds, other times. She said it was part of the reason she was expressing her feelings now." He looked at Kara, but he could see she wasn't following, so he continued. "I just…couldn't help wondering if her feelings now were real, or if she was just convinced that we're 'supposed' to happen."

Understanding dawned on Kara's face. "It took me a little bit to realize what was bothering me," Barry explained, "and when I finally figured it out and asked Iris about it, she said she couldn't honestly say that these alternate versions of us weren't a factor in how she felt."

"Oh, Barry," Kara sighed. She reached out slowly and rubbed Barry's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Barry sighed in reply. "Yeah."

Barry watched Iris as she and Alex continued to sing, then shook himself when he realized he was staring. Kara pulled her hand away before venturing, "Just because it's happened in the future and on another Earth, that doesn't necessarily mean her feelings now aren't real."

"I suppose," Barry replied, though he was unconvinced. "Iris and I talked for a while, and, you know, I don't want to speak for her, but I think she's not really sure what she wants right now. A ton of crazy stuff has happened to her lately."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Barry began, holding up one finger, "she found out her mother, whom for most of her life she thought was dead, was actually alive." He held up a second finger. "She also found out her mother had a terminal illness and ended up losing her only months after finding her." A third finger. "She found out she had a brother named Wally, and it was weeks before she told her dad about it." A fourth finger. "She ended up in the hospital while trying to get Wally out of a dangerous drag-racing gig." His thumb. "And then there's the whole 'alternate worlds' concept and the fact she's married to me in one of them."

Kara stared in disbelief.

Barry shrugged. "Hey, you asked."

"That's…insane," Kara sputtered.

"Yeah," Barry sighed. "So maybe her feelings are real, but even if they are, they seem really muddled right now, almost as if she's just trying to grab onto something stable." Barry shrugged again. "I don't want to take advantage, so I think now just isn't the right time."

"Do you think it'll ever be the right time, though?"

"I'm not sure," Barry replied. "The thing is, I'm not the same person I was when I told her how I felt that day." He paused for a moment, finding that explaining himself to Kara was easier than he had expected. "I was with this girl for a while, Patty, and she made me happier than I thought I could ever be. It didn't work out in the end, but it still made me confident that there's more than one way I can be happy. Maybe someday I'll be with Iris, maybe not, but I'm not going to miss out on things that I want, you know?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Your life should be something you build and earn yourself, not something you just settle for because some weird timeline or dimension said so. You're worth more than that," she smiled, nudging Barry playfully.

Barry returned her smile, deeply appreciative of how perceptive a listener she was. "You know, you're a lot easier to talk to than some of my other superhero friends. You're a lot less grumpy," he told her.

Kara laughed out loud at that, and together they watched the girls finish up their performance on stage. "So you two are just friends?" she asked, tossing his same question back at him.

Barry pulled a face and shrugged dramatically, exactly as she did before. "I guess so."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry it hasn't ended up the way you'd hoped."

"Thanks."

…

"Barry! Get up there, man! You're next!" Cisco called from the table.

Barry groaned, shook his head, and waved his hand in front of his neck in the universal "cut it out" motion. Immediately Caitlin started the same chant she did the last time they were in this bar: "Barry! Barry! Barry!" Soon, other people in the place took up the chant as well.

"Looks like you've got an adoring fanbase, Allen," Kara teased. "Better get up there before they riot." Barry glared at her and she looked back with a smug smile, a smile that melted off immediately when they suddenly heard "Kara! Kara! Kara!" mixed into the chant. Swiveling his head, Barry saw Winn enthusiastically pounding the table for her, with Alex joining him apologetically, appearing as if to say, "Look, I can't stop him, so just humor him, okay?" The bar apparently agreed, alternating chants of "Barry!" and "Kara!"

Kara facepalmed. "Why me?" she muttered.

"Come on, Girl of Steel," Barry said, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her behind him. "If I have to, you have to." Kara responded with a grumble only he could hear.

Once on stage, Barry stepped back and swept his hand to the karaoke machine in a ridiculously exaggerated show of chivalry. "Ladies first," he said cheekily. Kara narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed and resigned herself to the looming task at hand. She swiped quickly through the available songs, eager to get this over with.

"Ooh, I love this one!" she said, pointing to a song on the screen. Barry looked over her shoulder and nodded his consent, so she made her selection, and the two of them walked over to the microphones and waited for the song to begin. It didn't have a long musical introduction, and soon Kara started to sing:

" _I've made up my mind,_

 _Don't need to think it over,_

 _If I'm wrong I am right,_

 _Don't need to look no further,_

 _This ain't lust,_

 _I know this is love but…"_

A chill went down Barry's back and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, because Kara's singing was _beautiful_ , not to mention far and away the best the bar had heard that night. There was a smoothness to her voice that gave her a timeless quality, as if she were a singer from another era recording for a radio station or performing live at a classy nightclub. He dimly registered that Kara had already gotten to the next verse and he hadn't jumped in yet, but by this point Kara's eyes were closed, and she seemed fully lost in herself and the song. It wasn't until the chorus that Barry finally joined her, and even then he was careful to follow her lead and leave no doubt that this was _her_ show.

" _Should I give up,_

 _Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

 _Even if it leads nowhere,_

 _Or would it be a waste?_

 _Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?_

 _Should I give up,_

 _Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

 _Even if it leads nowhere…"_

The corners of Kara's mouth turned up slightly in a smile when she heard Barry join her, but she seemed to be enjoying the song too much to change her rhythm. Her body swayed slightly to the music, her hands wrapped around the microphone secured to the stand, all her feeling coming out in her voice. Barry almost didn't want to intrude on her performance, but he figured it'd get awkward with him just standing there watching, so he contributed mainly to the choruses, all the while admiring her voice. _Damn, alien girl got pipes_.

" _Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

 _Even if it leads nowhere."_

After prettily drawing out the last word, Kara opened her eyes and let go of the microphone, at which point the bar erupted in applause, led by Barry himself, who couldn't hide his incredulous delight at witnessing Kara Zor-El singing. Most everyone in the bar was on their feet, including their friends up front, screaming and cheering louder than all the rest. Kara gave an embarrassed smile and looked at her feet, nervously fidgeting with her glasses, but Barry touched her shoulder to get her to look up again. "You were _amazing_ ," he told her. She shrugged modestly, though clearly pleased by the compliment.

"Fighting Livewire was less scary," she replied.

…

"Oh no, you don't. You are _not_ getting away that easily," Kara said firmly.

Barry had made a motion to leave the stage, perhaps thinking he could slip off unnoticed, but Kara was having none of it, stopping him with a hand to his chest. _She_ had to sing a solo, so it was only fair that he sing one too. Amusingly, Barry seemed to have genuinely forgotten where he was.

"Oh right," he said, looking down at her hand. "I guess I forgot I still had to sing." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "I figured the bar already had its showstopper for the night."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Barry," Kara insisted, though she was smirking as she said it. "Come on, pick a song," she said, pushing him lightly back to the karaoke machine.

Barry scrolled leisurely through the selections, Kara looking over his shoulder in curiosity. He shook his head at most of the recent radio hits, continuing to scour the menus until he finally stopped at one song. "Hey, this one's pretty fun," he said, pointing at the title and glancing back at Kara. She nodded her agreement, and once again the two took the stage by the microphones as the music started to play. Soon, Barry began to sing:

" _Ooooh, let me tell ya now…_

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look…"_

From the very first word, Kara couldn't stop grinning, because Barry had a _fantastic_ voice. His song selection was fitting with his personality, too: upbeat and fun loving. Those two factors combined made you just want to dance, which after the first couple of lines Barry was indeed doing, all the while still keeping his mouth to the microphone.

Kara wasn't buttoned-up, necessarily, but given her alien heritage, it became habit for her to desperately strive to fit in by not drawing too much attention to herself. Barry, on the other hand, was an absolute showman, not only moving himself but also waving his hands to encourage other people in the bar to get up and dance too. By the time Kara herself had jumped in, he had coerced her into a silly two-step on stage with him, swaying their hips and snapping their fingers in sync.

" _Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

 _Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_

 _Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

 _Following the girl I didn't even want around…"_

Kara couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun, and with their simultaneous delivery of the last " _I want you back!_ ", her face was split into such a big grin she wouldn't have been able to wipe it off even if she wanted to. As with the end of her song, the bar erupted in applause, and Barry made a point to walk over to her, grab her hand, and raise his arms and hers into the air. Catching his intent, Kara raised her other arm as well, and together, they gave a flamboyant bow, and from the reception they received, they might have just finished the closing number on a sold-out Broadway musical.

After what felt like several minutes of clapping later, Kara and Barry made their way down from the stage, at which point she elbowed him in the ribs. "So, the Scarlet Speedster has the voice of an angel," she teased. Barry laughed and shrugged, having no comeback.

"He's fast _and_ he can sing?" James grumbled, mostly to himself but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "What can't he do?"

"Stop me from drinking," Caitlin replied, downing the rest of her glass and prompting another wave of laughter through the group.

"You know," Barry said, as everyone started gathering their things from the table, preparing to go, "if this whole superhero business goes belly up for the two of us, maybe we can go on tour together in the multiverse."

Kara laughed. "You're on," she said, holding out her fist to him. He brought up his own fist and bumped hers, and the two of them chuckled.

"We'll need a band name, though," Barry pointed out. "What do you think? 'Superflash'?"

"Nah, that's lame," Kara replied, wrinkling her nose. "We need something more subtle. Like…like…"

"Scarlet Steel." Barry and Kara turned their heads and found Cisco staring at the two of them with dead seriousness in his eyes. He brought his hand to his chest and tapped himself with his finger. "I decide the names," he proclaimed, drawing out each word for additional emphasis. He then grabbed his jacket, walked deliberately between the two of them, and continued past them on his way to the restroom, leaving a bemused Kara and laughing Barry behind.

…

By this point in the night, it was clear the group had had enough. Caitlin had her arms wrapped around Iris' neck. Winn had a death grip on James' left arm. Barry and Cisco opened the doors to let everyone out of the bar, and then they took the lead in herding everyone back to the cars so Kara and Barry could drive them home. ("I am _not_ combining superspeed and vodka again." "Do you _want_ to fly me home and spread my puke across the city?") As the two guys led the way, Kara and Alex stayed in the back to make sure they didn't lose anyone, leaving Caitlin, Iris, Winn, and James to form a drunken bubble in the middle of their group.

Because of this, Cisco was the only one who heard Barry softly singing "Chasing Pavements" under his breath, while Alex was the only one who heard Kara humming "I Want You Back" to herself as they walked. Cisco looked back and made eye contact with Alex, but all they did was shake their heads, marveling at the hopeless dorks they had in their lives.

 _Songs used or referenced:_

 _Holding Out For A Hero, Bonnie Tyler_

 _Isn't She Lovely, Stevie Wonder_

 _Breathe (2 AM), Anna Nalick_

 _Chasing Pavements, Adele (but with Melissa Benoist's Glee cover in mind)_

 _I Want You Back, Jackson 5 (but with Grant Gustin's Glee cover in mind)_


End file.
